


Daddy's Girl

by normski_reedenstein



Category: Robert Downey Jr - Fandom
Genre: Biting, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, F/M, Face-Fucking, Photography, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Sloppy Makeouts, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-04-14
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:58:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3719431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/normski_reedenstein/pseuds/normski_reedenstein
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren gets everything she's wanted and more after a photoshoot with the charming Robert Downey Jr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daddy's Girl

**Author's Note:**

  * For [QueenCurphy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenCurphy/gifts).



"Twenty-five...twenty-six...twenty-seven...ah, twenty-eight."  
Lauren pulled into a vacant parking spot and shut her car engine off. Reaching behind the passengers seat, she grabbed her camera bag, slipped on her black pumps and reapplied more crimson red lipstick before getting out of her car and starting towards the building she so perfectly navigated on her own.  
~~~ 

  
The click of three inch heels resounded off the shiny tile floors as Lauren sauntered through the building carrying herself like the professional she was even though her heart was pounding with nervous energy.  
When she got the call about who she would be photographing that day, she practically ran to her car with just her coat and heels on. An oppurtunity to shoot one her favorite actors was something she never would have thought possible. Especially one she found so attractive in every concievable way.

Lauren entered the back room in which the shoot was located. Some classic rock was playing from a nearby speaker; she guessed it to be AC/DC. How fitting.

"Lauren! Over here, darling!" one of her colleagues called from in front of a bay window.

Lauren smoothed a hand over the back of her skirt and walked over to the window where two men were talking with big, excited hand gestures and laughing heartily at something. As she neared, her heart jumped into her throat as she recognized the voice of the man she would soon be taking pictures of. His light voice was rasped and throaty from laughing.

"There she is, the woman of the hour!" Derek, her friend and colleague, said as Lauren approached. "Lauren, meet Robert. Robert, Lauren."

Derek side stepped to reveal Robert standing with his hands in the pockets of a long red and gold satin robe that revealed part of his chest at the opening. Lauren couldn't help but glance down to see the dark hairs peppered across his chest. Her hands twitched against her side and she fought internally to keep from reaching out and touching him, wanting to do that as bad as she wanted her next breath.

Robert beamed and held out his hand for a shake. Oh the many fantasies she'd had of those hands alone.

"Nice to meet you, Lauren" Robert said.

Lauren shook his hand. It was rough and worn from years of work, a deep contrast from her smooth one, her nails manicured with a coat of black polish.

"And you as well, Mr. Downey" Lauren said with a professional smile.

"Please, call me Robert. No need for formalities here."

"Very well then...Robert."

His name rolled off her tongue like smoke leaving a pleasant taste in her mouth. Robert smiled, taking a quick second to scan her from head to toe.

"Should we get started then?" Derek asked.

"If you're ready" Lauren said, directing her words at Robert.

"Lets do it" Robert said, clapping his hands together like he just closed a deal.

In one quick movement, he pulled on the sash keeping his robe closed and shrugged out of it. Lauren nearly gasped out loud when she saw he was completely and utterly naked underneath. He dropped his robe with the nearest dresser and confidently positioned himself on the platform in front of the window. Two people worked quickly and efficiently to place a silk sheet artfully over his torso and legs.  
She stared openly at the older man, still trying to process what she'd seen; he was built better what she'd ever seen in other pictures, his upper half toned and muscled with perfectly tanned skin. Trying so hard not to look, but failing miserably, she caught sight of his thick girth hanging between his thighs proudly.

"Lauren?" Derek asked.

She snapped out of her reverie and looked at her friend with wide eyes.

"What?"

"Um...should you maybe get your camera ready?"

"What?" she asked confused. Then, in a second she remembered the small bag hanging from her shoulder. "Oh. Right."

Derek chuckled and left Lauren to get ready, her mind half focused on the naked Robert before her and half on setting up her camera.

 ~~~

"That's a good one. Could you try putting that arm behind your head?" Lauren said.

After taking the first few pictures, she was in her element; photography was an odd sort of therapy for her. Everything seemed more vivid and lively through a lens.

 Robert placed his arm behind hid head and looked straight ahead at the camera with the tiniest smirk on his lips. Lauren was grateful for the camera blocking the majority of her blushing face and wandering eyes as she worked.

 "Good. Now, if you could look up...okay, and bend your leg at the knee...not quite like that. Here."

Stepping over to the platform, Lauren moved her hand over Robert's leg, slowly bending it into the position she favored. She took the opportunity to run her fingers over his skin. His eyes widened then narrowed at the sudden contact, a smirk still stuck to his lips.

"That's better" she murmured.

Taking two final pictures, Lauren set her camera down. "Alright, i think we got enough. Thank you everyone!"

~~~

As the last of the photography equipment was taken away, Lauren took her time packing her camera. She wanted to stay around Robert as long as possible even if they didn't get a chance to talk. Derek was wrapping up another animated conversation with Robert, spastically waving his arms and laughing.

"I should go. It was great seeing you again, Robert. Fantastic job today. "

"Thanks."

The two shared a friendly handshake and one last laugh before Derek parted and walked over to Lauren.

"My dear girl, you're amazing as always. Thanks for doing this for me."

"Of course. Anytime" Lauren said, giving her friend a hug. "I'll get the pictures to you by tonight."

"Sounds great. I'll see you later, darling."

"See you later." Derek patted Lauren on the back and walked off, leaving just herself and Robert in a quiet room.

Lauren tried to keep her eyes focused on other things even though she could feel the heat of his gaze across the way, boring into the side of her head.

"Can i tell you how difficult it is stay focused on a camera lens and not the beautiful woman behind it?"

Lauren's brow creased as she looked up. Robert's gaze was dead set on her but she peeked over her shoulder to make sure he wasn't talking to anyone else. 

"Yes, I'm talking about you." 

Lauren blushed and smiled. 

"My apologies."

"I thought i was going to have to stop the whole entire shoot after that little stunt you pulled before." 

Robert didn't sound the least bit offended or mad bringing the topic up; he sounded amused. Even so, Lauren pretended not to know what he was talking about. 

"What stunt?" she asked innocently, giving him her best set of puppy dog eyes. 

Robert smiled and started walking towards her, all confidence and pride. His bare feet padded along the floor. 

"Copping a feel when you put my leg up? Or was that just a happy incident?" 

"Happy incident." 

"Uh huh" Robert said, rolling his eyes. He was quiet for a second before saying, "Had all those people not been here, i would've easily returned the favor." 

Lauren's eyes widened. "What?" she squeaked. 

Robert's steps slowed to a torturous pace, only moving after every other word he spoke; she felt like he was poised to lunge and attack her at any second.  

"Does that make you feel uncomfortable?" His hands rested in the pockets of his robe. 

This was taking a strange turn fairly quickly and Lauren didn't know how to react...but in the only way she could think of. She stood up, her skin tight black skirt riding up her thighs slightly with the action. 

"Far from it" she said simply. "What would you have done, Robert?" 

He drew closer and goosebumps arose on Lauren's fair skin. 

"A number of things. All of which ending in you being sprawled across that palate, thoroughly satisfied." 

Lauren hummed her approval. "Sounds promising. You should've done it. I don't mind crowds."

Robert stiffened, his demeanor changing completely. "I don't like to share." 

"Not even with a friend?" 

"Not even then. I prefer to dine alone." 

Lauren felt herself growing wet between her thighs at his words. 

"Show me." 

"Show you what?" Robert tilted his head to the side. 

"Show me what you would've done. Unless you were putting on a show just for me" Lauren taunted.  

Robert grinned and rolled his tongue over his lips. 

"Are you sure?" 

Lauren nodded. "Show me what that little body of yours is capable of." 

The dark chocolate brown of Robert's eyes darkened with lust as he inhaled and gestured for Lauren to follow him back over to the platform in front of the window.

"Grab the camera, too."

Lauren smiled at the how Robert's devious mind worked and quickly gathered her Nikon from its bag. Equal parts excited and nervous, Lauren followed, heels clicking softly across the floor. Robert paused and spun on his heels just as Lauren approached and, before she could react, his lips were on hers with bruising force, his tongue invading her mouth. Out of instinct, she grabbed for his thick hair, wanting to dominate the kiss like he was doing. 

With a deep growl, Robert forced her body flush against his own where she could feel him already hard and waiting beneath his robe. Lauren moaned. That small movement opened her mouth and Robert took advantage, licking and sucking at her tongue with the least bit of shame. She could feel her lipstick smearing off her lips but at the moment, she didn't care; that was easy fix and she planned on messing it up even more once she got him in her mouth. 

"Get over here" Robert growled and pushed Lauren down onto the platform.

The platform itself was surprisingly soft, mostly made of blankets and sheets. Lauren giggled, the sound lecherous to Robert's ears. He reached forward and extracted the camera from her grasp. 

"Do you want this?" he asked, grounding his stiff cock against Lauren's clothed ass, her skirt riding up her thighs. "Say the words and it's all yours, baby." 

"Yes" Lauren breathed, her voice muffled by sheets. 

" _Say it_."  

"I want your cock, daddy" she moaned. To emphasize, she pushed back against him. 

Robert chuckled darkly.

"Daddy, huh?"

She could hear the twisted, joyful grin. With one hand still holding the Nikon, he let his free hand wander up her skirt to find that she was surprisingly wet and bereft of panties. A finger grazed ever so lightly over her slit. 

"Look at that; already leaving yourself naked and ready for daddy. That's a good girl" he praised. 

Lauren whined and wriggled her hips. "Please, daddy."

"Shh..." 

Robert worked the loosely tied sash of his robe loose and and tossed it open before taking his cock in hand and slowly getting it slick with Lauren's growing arousal. 

"I want you take every inch of my cock like a greedy little slut, baby."  

Robert jacked his length in his hand before slipping inside. Lauren buried her face into the silk and moaned loud, her fingers trying to grip onto something, anything, but coming up empty. She could feel herself stretching around him with ease and Robert sighed. 

"Good girl. Let daddy hear you" he said and pulled her up from the sheets by her long brown hair. 

He bucked against her, forcing his cock deeper and deeper inside her heat making Lauren cry out into the empty room. 

"Yes, daddy" she moaned helplessly. 

"Has daddy's little girl been bad? Is that why she's so greedy today?" 

"I've been a very bad girl, daddy. Please punish me."

Robert groaned hearing those words on her lips and forced her skirt further up. He let his hand run over her smooth skin all the while fucking her harder against the platform. In a swift movement, he planted a hard smack to the side of her ass making Lauren jump. The impact left a big red imprint of Robert's hand and that spurred him on even more. He repeated his actions against the other side and back again, making Lauren moan and cry desperately. She was focusing so hard on grinding back on Robert's cock she nearly missed the sound of her camera going off. A smile found her and she arched her back. With every flash of the camera, Robert groaned and a dark chuckle shook him. 

"Such a bad, dirty little girl. I think i have a better punishment for you." 

Lauren gasped and whimpered her disapproval when Robert pulled out of her. "Daddy" she whimpered.

"Get on your knees" Robert demanded, his voice rasped.

" _No_  ." 

Robert pulled Lauren up by her hair and dug his teeth into her neck before tracing over his marks with his tongue. "I said get on your fucking knees." 

Lauren felt his knee against the back of hers and she staggered down to the floor. She found herself eye level with Robert's cock, glistening with her sex. 

"But...daddy" she complained, wanting to giggle at how ridiculous she was making herself sound.

"I want you to suck me off since you've been such a naughty girl. If you do a good job, I'll let you come. Now... open your mouth."  

Lauren nodded obediently and grasped Robert's shaft in her dainty hands; his breath hitched in his throat as he readied the Nikon and aimed it at her. Slackening her jaw wide enough to ensure she could fit him past her lips, she slowly took him, tasting her arousal heavy on his skin along with the bitter taste of his precome dripping from the head. Working her hands up from the shaft to the base and back again, she swallowed him and sucked greedily at his cock like it was the only remaining life source. 

"That's it, baby. Yeah... good girl" Robert moaned, his eyes fluttering shut. 

Lauren moaned and the vibrations sent shivers up Robert's spine. Robert snapped a picture. Pressing his palm flat against the back of her head, he made her take the rest of him in and began thrusting his hips with a growing vigor. She let her hands wander down to tease his balls while she slurped his cock, greedy and unashamed. 

Another snap. 

He focused on the way she pulled back to tease his head, each time with more and more saliva running down her chin and onto her chest. 

Another snap. 

"Look at my little girl letting daddy fuck her mouth, getting all dirty and wet." Robert tsk-tsk-tsked like he was disapproving but he was grinning.

Lauren smiled around his cock and bobbed her head back and forth under his hand while she worked his tightening sack with skilled fingers. She noticed how his breathing got more and more faint, his inhales cutting short and his exhales even shorter; he was close.  

 "Is daddy going to come for me?" Lauren asked, momentarily expelling Robert's cock from her mouth and stroking the wet shaft. 

Robert moaned, his head rolling back. He had a death grip on Lauren's camera like it would somehow help him.  

"Yes, baby. Daddy wants to come all over that pretty mouth. Let daddy come" he pleaded breathlessly.  

Lauren sucked his length to the very back of her throat and sucked slowly back to the head and that was enough to make Robert grip her hair and grunt loudly as he came, thick, hot seed spilling into Lauren's mouth and down her throat. She moaned and drank it down as fast as she could with some still managing to run out of her mouth. 

"Holy shit" Robert breathed, his eyes looking down at Lauren with surprise. "Good girl." 

Lauren's face flushed with red but she smiled at his praise. 

"Now, it looks like daddy has to clean his kitten up. First things first..." he paused. 

He shrugged his robe off his shoulders and it fell to the cold floor in a heap. 

"I believe i owe you a little something." 

Lauren grinned salaciously. "I think so." 

~~~ 

Robert moved up from between Lauren's open legs, snapping pictures every couple seconds. He found himself growing hard again watching her tease herself before him, her back arched high in the air as she writhed and moaned on top of the sheets. He ran a large hand over her chest, feeling her soft skin beneath his rough skin, teasing her already straining nipples through her lace bra. He then lowered himself down and exposed one ample breast with his teeth and ran his tongue over the sensitive bud all the while holding her camera out and taking a picture. 

"Taste yourself" Robert said. His voice was unrecognizeable; it was harsh and rasped beyond his normal tone. 

Lauren obeyed and brought her fingers to her mouth to taste her arousal. Robert took advantage of her heat being free to sink inside. Their moans of approval filled the room. Another quick snap of the flash and Robert set the Nikon aside. 

"Are you ready for me, baby?" he asked darkly. 

"Always" Lauren replied. 

Robert gave an almost sinister laugh as he began to rock against Lauren's thighs, already emitting high mewls from her open mouth. She was surprised to feel Robert raising her body up so she was seated on his lap. 

"I want to watch you lose yourself while you ride my cock" he growled. 

He didn't need to say anything more to make Lauren bounce on his lap frantically, trying to bring herself the release she had been waiting for for what felt like hours. 

"Yes, daddy! Yes!" 

Her cries were loud enough to disturb anyone who might happen to pass by. Before long, she was contracting painfull around him and let one final ragged scream rip from throat as he flooded both their thighs. 

Robert chuckled and fell to his back, cradling the young woman in his arms. Lauren, trying to catch her breath, smiled into his chest. 

"Was that demonstration enough?" 

"More than enough." 

Tilting her chin up to his face, Robert kissed her. 

 

 


End file.
